Lost and Found
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Poof gets lost in the park! When Cosmo goes out to find him, he finds that AntiCosmo has lost AntiPoof. If they search together, will they find their sons? And what's with Wanda and AntiWanda? Oneshot.


_Written for the full moon._

**_Lost and Found_**

"...You...WHAT? What a minute, slow down, and repeat slowly."

Wanda took a deep breath. "I lost Poof. I can't find him anywhere. I looked for two hours, but I can't find him..." Tears developed at the corners of her pink eyes as she looked up at her husband of 10,000 years apologetically.

"Um...okay, um... Don't worry! I'll go find him! You sit here and rest, okay? I'll look for him, and I promise I won't come back until I find him!" Cosmo grinned reassuringly, gently putting his worried wife into a chair in the living room.

"Alright... Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, no, it's alright! I'll find him. Like I said, don't worry, okay?"

"Okay..."

He kissed her on the cheek, then poofed out of their fishbowl into Timmy's room.

Actually, his godchild should be home any minute now, since it was 2:58 P.M. He left a note telling Timmy where he was, and that he would probably be gone for a while.

With that done, he started toward the park, where Wanda had taken Poof to see his best friend.

"Poof? Hey, you here sport? Poof!" He called, but didn't see any purple, five-year-old fairy children anywhere.

"Cosmo?" A British voice came from the green fairy's left. He turned to see his counterpart, AntiCosmo, walking toward him, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, hey A.C. You seen Poof?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. Have you seen AntiPoof? AntiWanda lost him again, and he's an expert hider." The dark blue AntiFairy sighed, shaking his head disdainfully.

"Nope, I just got here."

"I came here about half an hour ago. I saw Wanda looking for Poof as well, but I didn't speak to her. You know how she is. She hates me."

Cosmo rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, she doesn't seem to like you much, huh?"

"Not at all. Well, shall we look together, then?"

"Sure. We haven't gotten to talk in person much lately."

"Yes, well, considering our wives conditions, I suppose we could find the time," AntiCosmo said as they started walking, looking in every direction, and bending over to look in smaller areas where the children might have gone to hide.

"Yeah, good point. Poof? Poof, hey, come out! Mom's worried!"

"AntiPoof, where are you? Honestly, you know better than this!" AntiCosmo shouted, not at all unkindly. He was obviously concerned for his son, and wished to find him as soon as possible. The feeling was mutual between the two opposites.

"Why don't we use our mental link to communicate while looking for them?" AntiCosmo suggested. "We'll probably get tired if we converse and shout at the same time."

_**Okay, good idea!**_ Cosmo's voice sounded through the Antifairy's head.

AntiCosmo rolled his eyes, and gave a half-smile in his counterpart's direction.

* * *

AntiCosmo and Cosmo flopped down on a bench, exhausted. They had been searching for their son's since three p.m., and it was already almost ten o'clock at night.

"God dammit, where are they?" AntiCosmo said forcefully, frustrated.

"I don't know... I told Wanda not to worry, but maybe we should-..." Cosmo stopped, raising his head higher.

"What?" AntiCosmo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...think I found them..."

"Where?" AntiCosmo demanded.

"Over there... is that them..?" Cosmo pointed over to another bench, where a bundle of something was lying.

"I think so... I see a bit of purple, so perhaps..?"

Both opposites stood up simultaneously, and looked closer. They blinked, looked at each other, and then burst into a fit of snickering.

"Well, well, they _do_ look comfortable, don't they?" AntiCosmo said, laughing.

Cosmo merely giggled, and started walking quietly to the bundle, which was actually two bundles cuddled next to one another.

Both fathers stood over their snuggling children, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Aww, they're so cute..."

"They are, indeed."

The purple child, Poof, stirred, and yawned. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he stared blearily at the two men standing above him. His eyes focused on the green one.

"DADDY!!!!" He yelled, glomping his favorite parent.

"Hahahaha, hey sport! Have fun today?"

"Yep!!! I had lots of fun exploring with AntiMe!" Poof exclaimed, still sitting on top of his father.

AntiPoof, who had been awoken by all the loud commotion, pulled himself up and looked up at his father. He grinned.

"Hey dad! I was wondering when you guys would find us." He said in the same British accent as his father.

AntiCosmo's amused smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Took us half the day. What were you two up to, anyway?"

"Eh, stuff." The child shrugged, and got off of the bench. AntiCosmo merely rolled his eyes.

"Alright, come on; let's go home, shall we? Your mother is probably worried sick about us."

"Alright. See you, Poof." AntiPoof yawned, waving at his friend.

"Okay, bye! Come on daddy, I wanna see Timmy before he has to go to bed!"

"Okay. Wanda's probably worrying, too." He placed his son on his shoulders as his counterpart took his own child's hand, leading him home.

_**See you, Cosmo.**_

_**See ya', A.C.**_

* * *

"We're back!" Cosmo exclaimed, poofing into his fifteen-year-old godson's room. It was still the same as it had always been, since Timmy hadn't seen any point in changing it. Though, his bookshelf did have quite a few CDs in it that weren't there when he was ten.

"Hey, Wanda, they're back!!" Timmy called from in front of the fishbowl. He waved at his godfather, and caught his god brother as he jumped into his arms.

"YAY! You're still awake!!"

"Well, someone has to keep your mom company! She's been really worried, you know."

"Yeah, sorry... But I was having fun with AntiMe!"

Timmy chuckled as Wanda poofed out into the room.

"Poof!!! Cosmo, you're home! Finally!" She picked her son up and held him close, being careful of her growing belly.

"Sorry mom! I saw AntiPoof and I wanted to play with him. We sorta got lost, and we fell asleep on the bench... But then Daddy and A.C. found us! So, we're okay!" Poof exclaimed excitedly.

Wanda giggled, "I see. Did you guys have fun?"

"YEP! Lots!" Cosmo and Timmy grinned involuntarily.

Wanda put her son down, giving him a kiss on his forehead, and hugged her husband. "Thanks Cosmo. I'm proud of you."

Cosmo smiled like an excited two-year-old about to get a years supply of his favorite ice-cream. He gently put a hand on his wife's belly. "Can't wait 'til we get another one!"

Timmy groaned slightly and rolled his eyes. The three of them laughed.

Poof tilted his head slightly. "Wha?"

That just made them laugh harder.

* * *

Have you ever noticed that no one has ever really done anything on an AntiPoof? THERE SHOULD BE AN ANTIPOOF!  
And, I hate male pregnancy with a passion. Butch Hartman is gay. Therefore, I made _**Wanda**_ and _**AntiWanda**_ pregnant. -Sigh- some people...

Anyway, I promised myself that I would write something on the full moon, so here it is. Hope you all like it!

And, yes, I do think that AntiCosmo wouldn't make a bad father. Besides, he's my favorite character next to Cosmo, so I had to be nice to him... just this once... XD


End file.
